


Safe In His Arms

by valis2



Series: Safe In His Arms [1]
Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, existing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murray comes home late one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinx_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/gifts).



The world was awhirl with love.

Murray parked the 'Vette, singing a song about love, while the stars above sang a song about love and the ocean glimmered in the moonlight and sang a song about love. Love had pink hair and bounced. Love wore white hi-tops.

Getting out of the car, he noticed that the moon was a thin thumbnail of itself, rising out of the ocean. His brain whirred with tides and cycles as he walked down the companionway. _There she was, just a-walkin' down the street, programming advanced data clusters, doo-wah-diddy..._

The boat was quiet and nearly dark. He entered through the wheelhouse, hopping down the stairs into the salon. The lamp was on low, and he frowned, hanging the keys to the 'Vette on the hook next to the doorway. Looking over, he realized that Nick and Cody were on the bench seat.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," said Murray. "I didn't realize you were both still--"

"Shh," hissed Nick. He was sitting in the corner, and Cody lay on top of him, head on his chest, fast asleep.

"Is he okay?" whispered Murray.

"Bad night," said Nick softly. In the dim glow of the lamp, he could see that the blanket covering Cody had slid down a little, and Nick's hand stroked his shoulder gently, keeping up a steady rhythm. Nick looked exhausted, black circles under his eyes. "He just fell asleep about an hour ago."

It was nearly five o'clock in the morning. "Oh, that's terrible. You know, I've just read that new research is being done with circadian rhythms--" Nick put a finger to his lips. More quietly, Murray whispered, "I'm sorry." Then he yawned.

"Late night, huh?" Nick grinned, giving him an appraising look.

Murray flushed to his roots. "We...uh...were experimenting with--"

Nick's grin widened.

Murray's flush deepened. "Yes, well, I think it's time to turn in," he said.

"Can you do me a favor first?"

"Of course, Nick, anything."

"Can you get me a pillow?"

Murray dashed down to their cabin and brought back a pillow. "Is this okay?"

"Perfect, Murray. Thanks." Nick took the pillow and put it behind his head. Leaning back, he sighed in relief. "That's great." Cody stirred for just a moment, whimpering, and Nick gently soothed him back to sleep, his left hand caressing him unceasingly.

"Well, I'm just--I'll just head to bed, then." Murray yawned again. "Good night, Nick."

"G'night," said Nick, closing his eyes.

Changing into his pyjamas, Murray thought again of pink hair and smiled as he got into bed, falling asleep to the sweet song in his heart.


End file.
